Moonlight Fright
by zoloswordsman
Summary: Me and my Team 6 are in Cartoon World in Konoha. Where we have adventures with our sensei Hayate Gekkou. But one adventure may not be the greatest when he turns into a Werewolf. Rated T to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Training

CH.1: TRAINING

"RRRR!" Autumn grunted, pushing her sword against her sensei's while he pushed down on hers with his own.

"You've got to thrust yourself now." he grunted.Autumn tried hard, but couldn't do it.

"Come on Autumn!" she told herself, "PUSH!!" But finally, she fell backwards. Looking up at him, she could see a little smile. "Well! You lasted longer than 5 seconds! Now you've lasted 10!"

"But I WILL get better sensei! I PROMISE!!" Hayate smiled, then shook his head, "You remind me of me when I was young." He then frowned as he looked at the horizon.Autumn got up off her feet, then looked with him.

"Is something wrong sensei?""No, it's nothing...Look, go find Fabienne and Lizzie. I'm going to rest.""Ossu!" With that, Autumn ran to find her teammates. She found them eating ramen with Rock Lee and Naruto. Just then, she couldn't resist. (Get ready ya'll I'm going FANGIRL)"LEEEEE-SAAAAANNNN!!!" she glomped the boy like a teddy bear, because he didn't mind.

"Aki-Chan! How are you?"

"Just great! I came to pick up Lizzie and Fabienne!"

"Autumn! What's up?" Lizzie greeted the short girl. Fabienne had her mouth full of ramen, so she waved. "Nothing's up except my sword training! I lasted 10 seconds this time." Autumn said sarcastically."Well that's some strength you've got there!" Fabienne said jokingly.BUUURRRPP "NARUTOOO!" all of them whined."Sorry! But I can't keep it down! Otherwise it-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" the girls yelled angrily over him.Lee sat there awestruck at their outburst, but then continued eating.

"Lee?"

"Yes Aki-Chan?" the boy made full eye contact."I-I-!" The 2 were leaning towards each other, but then..."AAHHH!" She fell forward in her seat. Luckily, Lee caught her."S-sorry Lee-san."

"You were saying?"

"I-I...I Lo-"

"Come on Autumn!" Lizzie jerked the girl outside and ran. "Don't worry Lee! She'll get back to you!" Fabienne said apologetically, then ran after them.

"Hmm. I wonder what she wanted to say to me." He thought and thought. But couldn't guess it.


	2. Run In With A Stranger

MOONLIGHT FRIGHT CH.2: Run In With a Stranger

"Guys! Lemme go! I can walk you know!"

"But we've got to hurry! You said Hayate-Sensei's wanting us!" Lizzy panted.

"WHAT? No I didn't!"

"Well why ELSE would you pick us up?" Fabienne questioned.She had a point, Autumn thought.

"Pick you up!!?? More like the other way around! Put me down!"As soon as Autumn spoke these words, everyone came to a halt, Lizzy dropping her in the process. "OOF! Oww. Now see here girls! I-" she paused at their fearful gazes.

"What are you staring at!?" She sighed, no use them answer her. So she turned and now saw a tall ninja staring down at them. He wore a dark black vest, ans dark black pants. He had black hair with the hairstyle that looked exactly like Izumo-Sensei's. And his eyes were bright blue.

"Where are you 3 in such a rush?"

Autumn just calmly answered, "We're just off to see our Sensei! And who might YOU be?"

The ninja (a Jounin) bent down to their size and made eye contact, "If you MUST know, my name is feared in every village! even my own!"

"Hmm. I can see!" Fabienne smirked as she looked up and down the man."Shh! You might make him angry!" Lizzy whispered. She was a bit nervous as wer the other 2 but when push came to shove, she would conquer her fear and be at the girls' sides. Fabienne was sweet, but sometimes annoyed at Autumn. This was because Autumn was a higher rank than her and Lizzy. But now she didn't care and she wasn't the scared type.

As for Autumn, she invited the 2 into her Cartoon World. This world had all of her favorite cartoon shows in it where she could go through a vortex and be on the Grand Line of One Piece, to the city where L and Raito live from deathnote. She even goes through her Laptop to Cyberspace to meet the Gorillaz! But now here she was in Konoha.She had given them some of her Authoress Powers (Especially the most important one!) The one where they could never die in this C-World. But the downside was they could still get hurt!

Anyway, the 3 girls stared into the ninja's eyes who haven't once took their gaze off them."And I ask again: your name?"

"They call me: Yoshiro Makatsui!" Autumn backed away from his glare, then gesured the other 2 to go on ahead. She was suspicious of this guy."No!" Fabienne snapped and stood by the girl's side. "No WAY are we going to leave you alone!" Lizzy followed. Autumn smirked, "YOSH!" They all got in their fighting stances, but..."WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO!!??" The 3 shouted unanimously and looked around.

"Forget it girls. He'll be back." Autumn said as she started walking ahead...only to be jerked along again by BOTH girls now!!

"AHHH!!! HEEEYYY!!! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!"


	3. Worry

MOONLIGHT FRIGHT CH.3: Worry

Hayate sat underneath the tree where he and his students would rest together. He had something on his mind and was thinking very deeply about it: WHERE WERE HIS STUDENTS!!???

Autumn had been gone too long. Usually when she gathers up Lizzy and Fabienne, she'd be back in 5 minutes."It's been 10 minutes now. Where is she? I hope she's not hurt. What about Hara-chan and Emi-chan?" (Hara is Fabienne's Jap. name means:Wilderness! Emi is Lizzy means: blessed with Beauty)

The jounin sighed and stood up, "I better search for them. Aki-chan is out there probably injured...she may have not found them!!" Hayate quickly ran off in search of his precious students.

BAM!

He knocked over another jounin who spit out a needle from his mouth in defense.

"Genma! Sorry!"

"It's ok, Hayate! grunt I was just on my way taking my student, Skye for Ramen!" Hayate looked at the shy little girl, "Konichiwa, Miharu-chan!" he bowed. Skye hid behind her sensei. "She's new! Heh." Genma then held her close and whispered in her ear, "He is a friend of mine so don't be frightened."

"B-but h-he knocked you down! And HURT you!" she replied, trying to pull him back on his feet, but to no avail. The jounins laughed and smiled.

"So! How are YOUR students?" Genma adjusted his senbon back in it's place.

"Well, Emi-chan still needs to work on her balance and courage. And Hara-chan needs to improve her aim. But Aki-chan needs to work on everything! Especially her swordskills,they're falling apart."

"Why?"

"Ever since she shared her powers with her teammates, she's been weaker. And she's ALWAYS had trouble with her chakra level so THAT makes it worse!"

Genma sighed and shook his head, "Well you can't do anything abut that chakra level! That is difficult to fix, and how long has it been since she met CartoonWorld?"

"4 years!"

"Well! No surprise! Well I gotta go! Hope you find them!"

The 2 left our Jounin alone who continued his run and search. "If they are hurt...I'll..."


	4. New Friends

MOONLIGHT FRIGHT CH.4: New Friends

"Autumn! Stop this now!"

"Yeah! We gotta hurry if Hayate-sensei needs us!"Autumn didn't move. She just didn't move. She crossed her arms and looked away from the 2 girls.

"Please Aut-"

"I AIN'T MOVIN'!!" The 2 sighed and tried once again to budge her, but to no avail. "Apologize!"

"We don't have time for that!" Fabienne argued. She pushed while Lizzy pulled.Autumn would not move.

"FINE! IF YOU WANNA BE STUCK UP LIKE THAT THEN-"

"FABIENNE! Don't hurt her feelings!"

"It's o.k. Liz! It'll take a LOT more than THAT to fuse ME!!" Autumn replied.

"Come on, Liz!" Fabienne started to lead. Lizzy frowned and kept her gaze on her unmoving friend as she walked with Fabienne. Not seeing where she was going...

"OOF"

"UGH!"

SNAP (Sunglasses breaking)

"OH I'M SO SORYY I-I WASN'T LOOKING AT-! OH IT'S TOTALLY MY FAULT! I-!"

Lizzy's words hung in mid-air and froze as she put her hand on the broken glasses only to find another hand on hers. Looking up, she saw the most gorgeous eyes in her life. She was left speechless."No. It's my fault. I was talking to one of my bugs on my shoulder."

"I-I-I'm still sorry! Y-Your glasses-!"

"Shh." He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Watch."

He held up the shades and bugs crawled down his arm and onto them. Then, they started covering up the cracks and stayed there."Cool!" Lizzy awed in amazement. "Let me help you-"

But the guy was already up and holding her hand up, "No. Let ME help YOU." Once he helped her up, she couldn't resist staring. "LIZ!! COME ON! SHE'S NOT GONNA MOVE!!" Lizzy had an idea. "Um could you help us with something?"

"Sure."

Autumn had her eyes shut and sulking. She was not moving from her place. But as soon as she twitched, she felt something...2 somethings...a lot of somethings crawling up her legs and her arms. "Oh Lord No!" she thought hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She opened her eyes and was wrong because it WAS what she thought it was.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHH HHHH!!!!" Now, Lizzy and Fabienne were looking at a crazy dancing Autumn. Autumn had bugs all over her and was screaming to the top of her lungs. "SHINO! CALL 'EM OFF!! PLEASE!!!"

The guy put his arms out. "Will you move from your spot?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT!!? I'M MOVING EVERYWHERE!! IT'S LIKE I GOT 'EM IN MY PANTS!!...!!! AHH!! I DO!! GAHHHHHHH!!!"

The 2 girls couldn't stop laughing. Lizzy was banging the ground while Fabienne was hugging a tree to stop laughing so hard. Finally, the bugs left the traumatized girl who was hugging herself and trembling. Once she calmed down, she walked past her so-called pals and glared at Shino as she got in his face.

"Shino? Your bugs! Are PERVERTS!" With that, she walked past him with Fabienne following, giving him a thumbs up as she passed. Lizzy walked shyly past him, only to be pulled back. There were those eyes again as he slightly pulled them down, "I didn't get your name."

"I-it's Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzy!" She blushed. Suddenly, Shino pulled her cose till they were face to face. They looked in eachother's eyes and finally he kissed her lightly on the lips. Then they broke free. "See ya around...Eliza."

"Heh. It's Elizabeth!" She waved and ran towards the others only to find them gone. She was alone now. And the sun was setting. "Guys?"

She then gasped when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.


End file.
